Schattenspiel
by Chiyo May
Summary: Ein heimlicher Brief enthüllt so manche bisher gut verborgene Seite... [abgeschlossen]


Oka-san...  
  
Heute ist es genau 10 Jahre her, dass du uns verlassen hast. Auf den Tag sind es exakt 10 Jahre, die ich unvollständig umherirrte, weil mir ein so bedeutender Teil meines Lebens einfach genommen wurde; du, meine Mutter.  
  
Noch immer leben wir in dem selben Haus. Otou-san hat nicht mehr geheiratet. Nachdem du gegangen warst, hatte er kaum ein Wort darüber verloren - ich glaube, er wollte uns von seinem Leid verschonen - aber dennoch weiß ich ganz genau, dass er niemals eine andere als dich lieben könnte. Manchmal, wenn er im Teezimmer einschläft, spricht er im Traum. Mal wirkt sein Gesicht dunkel und schmerzerfüllt, mal streicht ein sanftes Lächeln darüber, wenn er leise deinen Namen flüstert. Doch ausnahmslos jedes Mal kann man beobachten, wie seinem Auge sodann langsam eine einzelne Träne entkommt, die so einsam erscheint wie er selbst.  
  
So oft muss ich noch an dich denken, an deine Wärme, deine Fürsorge, dein herzliches Lachen und dein duftendes Haar. Ich war noch so klein als du plötzlich erkranktest. Und plötzlich warst du nicht mehr da. Alles wurde anders. Bei uns zuhause haben wir drei neue Mitbewohner. Genma Saotome - Otou-san hat dir sicher schon mal von seinem alten Freund und Trainingskameraden erzählt. Aber zu gerne wüsste ich, ob du auch von der Verlobung wusstest, die er ohne unser wissen einfach mit Genmas Sohn, Ranma Saotome (womit wir bei Bewohner Nummer Zwei wären), vereinbart hat. Anfangs war ich doch ziemlich schockiert, als mich diese Nachricht erreichte. Es tut mir sehr leid, ich weiß, ich habe die Entscheidungen meiner Eltern stets zu achten und zu respektieren, aber die Tatsache, dass ein Wildfremder sich eine von uns Dreien zur Verlobten auswählen durfte, war doch sehr unangenehm, geradezu beängstigend. Mittlerweile weiß ich, dass Ranma ein sehr lieber Junge ist. Zwar macht er hin und wieder den Eindruck als sei er nicht der Schlauste und mich persönlich scheint er auch nicht sonderlich zu mögen, aber im Grunde seines Herzens ist er gut. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Sein Vater hingegen scheint ziemlich egoistisch und zudem noch feige zu sein. Gierig ist er obendrein. Ich frage mich, wie Otou-san ihn zu uns einladen konnte. Er isst so viel, dass uns schon einmal der Strom abgestellt wurde, weil wir unsere Rechnungen nicht bezahlen konnten. Aber ich will meines Vaters Entscheidung nicht schon wieder in Frage stellen. Der dritte neue Mitbewohner ist ein widerliche alter Zwerg, über den sich leider herzlich wenig Gutes sagen lässt. Eigentlich sogar überhaupt nichts, um es auf den Punkt zu bringen. Der Grund, weshalb er bei uns wohnt ist lediglich der, dass er der alte Meister von Genma und Otou- san ist. Sie nennen es Erfurcht, ich nenne es blanke Furcht. Wie dem auch sei, das Leben mit diesen neuen Gestalten unter uns kann oft schon ziemlich nervenaufreibend sein. Dennoch hat es uns irgendwie wieder etwas Leben ins Haus wehen lassen.  
  
Meine beiden Schwestern haben sich ziemlich gut entwickelt. Du wärst sehr stolz auf sie, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Die eine wirkt immer sehr stark, während die andere sich zu einer beinahe ebenso herzlichen Person entwickelt hat, wie du es warst. Nur ich... Ich habe immer das Gefühl, irgendwie auf der Strecke geblieben zu sein. Unser Lebensrhythmus hat sich komplett verändert. Niemand ist mehr da, der uns mit diesen wunderbaren Speisen verwöhnt. Niemand ist mehr da, wenn einer von uns Kummer hat und Trost braucht. Niemand ist mehr da, wenn ein riesiges zu entwirrendes Chaos vorherrscht. Niemand ist mehr da. Alles müssen wir nun ganz alleine machen. Nie hätte ich gedacht, wie schwierig und vielfältig deine Aufgaben sind. Ich war noch klein als du gingst, aber ich erinnere mich genau... Du wirktest nie gestresst oder genervt von all deinen Pflichten. Wie hast du das bloß ausgehalten? Wie hast du das gemacht? Immer mehr bin ich am Verzweifeln. Ich weiß einfach nicht weiter, weiß nicht wie ich mich noch verhalten soll. Als du gingst habe ich mich so allein gefühlt. Ich hatte Angst vor dieser riesigen, fremden Welt. Hatte Angst, diese ohne dich zu erforschen und kennen zu lernen. Und diese Angst blieb bis heute bestehen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob sich das jemals ändern wird, denn manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, ich habe ein Vertrauen in die Menschen verloren, dass ich nie besaß. Es fällt mir so unglaublich schwer, mich anderen zu offenbaren. Warum - das weiß ich nicht. Es ist nicht so, dass ich dir die Schuld gebe, weil du gegangen bist. Du kannst ja nichts dafür. Es ist bloß so unvorstellbar schwierig, meinen Weg zu gehen, denn es gibt so viele Wege auf der Welt. Seit dem Tag meiner Geburt hattest du meine Hand gehalten und bist mit mir gemeinsam einen wunderschönen Weg entlang geschritten. Wenn ich meine Augen schließe, sehe ich diesen genau vor mir. Es ist eine ruhige Allee, von der aus man dem munteren Zwitschern der Spatzen lauschen kann und auf welche die Sonne vereinzelt durch die Äste ihr warmes Licht wirft. Zweifellos war es ein schöner, angenehmer Weg, auf dem ich jeden einzelnen Schritt in vollsten Zügen genossen habe.  
  
... Aber irgendwann hast du meine Hand plötzlich losgelassen. Und dann stand ich da alleine. Es gab so unwahrscheinlich viele Abzweigungen. Wieder und wieder rief ich deinen Namen. Ich weinte und schrie. Aber du kamst nicht zurück. Ich war doch noch so klein. Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, welcher Weg der richtige gewesen war?? Und so verlief ich mich. Ich irrte umher. Unvollständig. Denn du warst nicht mehr da, um mich zu leiten.  
  
Irgendwann geriet ich auf einen schmalen Pfad, der voll von Menschen war. Man nannte ihn Schule. Verängstigt schloss ich die Augen und lief einfach weiter. So sehr strengte ich mich an, diesen Weg mit Bravour hinter mich zu bringen. Ich denke, mein erstes Ziel habe ich bisher recht gut verfolgen können. Die Noten sprechen für sich. Doch dies hatte auch seinen Preis. Denn ich hatte ja meine Augen fest verschlossen. Und so sah ich die anderen Menschen um mich herum nicht, konnte die Geschehnisse nicht wirklich miterleben. Irgendwann, nachdem ich schon so viele Schritte auf diesem Pfad getan hatte, wurde mir dies erst bewusst. Und dann gab es kein Zurück mehr für mich. Ich hatte mich dazu entschieden, alleine weiter zu gehen, ohne Rücksicht auf die anderen. Ich hatte mich dazu entschieden, die anderen nicht an mich heran zu lassen, genauso wenig, wie ich an sie heran wollte, da ich mir zu jenem Zeitpunkt, als ich meinen ersten Schritt alleine setzte, nie eine andere Wegbegleiterin als dich gewünscht hätte.  
  
Diesen mit Unsicherheit und Zweifeln gepflasterten Weg ging ich schier endlos weiter. Nach eine Weile kam ein anderer schmaler, bodenloser Pfad hinzu, der parallel dazu verlief. Ich glaube, er nannte sich Jugend. All diese Wege waren so verwirrend, dass ich ganz zornig wurde. Wahrscheinlich war es in etwa zu diesem Zeitpunkt als die sogenannte Gefühlskälte von mir Besitz ergriff und mich bis heute hin prägen sollte. Die Menschen sagen ich sei gefühllos, denn sie ahnen nicht, was in mir vorgeht. Alles, was sie von mir kennen ist mein schneller verzweifelter Lauf, bei dem ich jeden umschubse, der mir in diesen verwirrenden, vollen und doch so leeren Weg kommt.  
  
Tränen. Tränen, die keiner sieht. Tränen im Verborgenen.  
  
Ich lernte stark zu sein. Nein... Ich lernte, so zu tun, als sei ich stark... Damit mir keiner was anhaben kann auf meinem einsamen Weg. Damit mich niemand aufhalten kann.  
  
Ich lernte, einfach weiter zu gehen - komme was wolle - vertiefte mich in meinem Gang und verlor mich bald. Wo genau es war, kann ich gar nicht sagen. Ich weiß nur, dass ich etwas von mir ablegen musste, um diese Stärke weiter vorspielen zu können. Noch immer suche ich dich, renne hilfebedürftig weiter. Und manchmal habe ich den Wunsch, mich würde einfach jemand anhalten. Jemand, der mich versteht, der meinen Weg kennt und mich führt, so wie du es einst getan hast. Denn es ist weiß Gott nicht einfach, mit geschlossenen Augen zu laufen. Es ist nicht einfach, eine Stärke vorzutäuschen, die ich in Wirklichkeit nicht besitze. Es ist nicht einfach, ich zu sein.  
  
Ich sehe auf meine Schwestern und bewundere sie. Nein... Ich beneide sie! Wahre Stärke und Warmherzigkeit zeichnen sie aus. Sie scheinen ihren Weg gefunden zu haben. Doch ich kenne meinen noch nicht einmal. Und tief im Inneren weiß ich auch, dass es keinen Sinn macht, auf diesen Jemand zu warten, der ihn mir zeigen soll. Denn niemand kennt ihn.... Außer dir, die du ihn mir stets von meinen Augen abgelesen hast, welche ich nun immerzu verschlossen halte.  
  
Wie soll ich mich dieser verrückten Welt stellen? Ich habe Angst... ohne dich.  
  
Aber ich werde nicht aufhören, nach dir zu suchen. Nie. Ich brauche dich so sehr, Oka-san.  
  
In ewiger Liebe,  
  
Deine  
  
~ Nabiki  
  
---  
  
*hust* Was genau ich damit ausdrücken wollte, weiß ich nicht so recht, denn dies hier hat keinen wirklichen Ausgang. Nur so viel: Ja, ich glaube auch Nabiki hat Gefühle... Das Thema an sich ist ganz bestimmt nicht sehr originell. Dennoch wollte ich einmal das mögliche Gefühlsleben von ihr niederschreiben, anstatt mich wie sonst lediglich auf Akane, Ranma und Ryoga zu beziehen. Mich würde eure Meinung zu diesem Thema interessieren. 


End file.
